Life in Neopia
by akidoshi
Summary: A young faerie gelert has to choose between saving her and her friends from the neopian pound or saving only herself and loosing her friends forever. being worked on
1. Summary

**Life in Neopia**

**Story summary**

This is a story about a young Gelert who makes friends with some of the neopets that are less fortunate than she is. The gelert then decides to save the neopets from the pound and she ends up getting caught herself. Will she be able to escape? Will she save her new friends and herself or will she decide to be greedy and leave them in the pound and loose her only friends forever?

This story is still in the making, havent come up with any major character names, species, or plot events yet. Stay tuned because I will quickly be updating this new story D

Akidoshi


	2. The Lonely Gelert

**Life in Neopia**

**The Lonely Gelert**

**This is a story about a Faerie Gelert named Likeeta. She is a rather strong Gelert. Her owner loves her very much and they play together every day. She has everything in the world that she could ever ask for. Not once has her owner ever neglected her in any way. 'Lets play!!' Likeeta would say to her owner Aki. Aki would always want to play with her beloved neopet friend. "Promise me you will always be with me forever Aki." Likeeta said. Aki nodded and they continued to play together. **

**The time was almost Thanksgiving and Likeeta had a lot of things that she could be thankful for. But yet one thing wasn't right. She wanted to have a neopet friend instead of her human owner, Aki. Sure, her brothers and sisters were okay, but she wanted someone who she didn't live with to be able to share her best moments with and to be able to trust. 'Is that too much to ask for??' Likeeta thought as she, Aki, and her brothers and sisters enjoyed there Thanksgiving meal. **

**Aki was kind of worried about Likeeta because she seemed to be down a lot lately. She tried to ask her what was wrong but all Likeeta could say was that everything was fine. They had a lovely Thanksgiving meal, and after they were done eating there meal, they decided to play hide and seek. Of course, Likeeta was excellent at finding everyone because she had a good sense of smell since she was a dog-like Neopet. **

**Likeeta decided to ask Aki if she could find someone to be her friend. Aki thought this was strange of her. "Aren't your brothers and sisters and me enough for you?" Aki would ask. Likeeta just sighed and said that if Aki could make friends, then so could Likeeta. Aki didn't know what to do because the world of Neopia wasn't always as nice as it seems to be.**

_**Will Likeeta be able to search for a friend?? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Life in Neopia!!**_


	3. Off to the Park

\rtf1\ansi\deff0\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset0 Courier New  
\\generator Msftedit 5.41.15.1507;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\lang1033\f0\fs20\tab\tab\tab\tab\tab\tab\tab\tab\tab Adventures In Neopia\par \tab\tab\tab\tab\tab\tab\tab\tab\tab\tab Chapter 2\par \tab\tab\tab\tab\tab\tab\tab\tab\tab Trip to the Pound\par \par \tab Aki wanted to help out Likeeta in any way that she could, but Aki was worried because she didn't want Likeeta to make a friend that would be a bad influence on her. Aki thought of a place where alot of Neopets were and that maybe Likeeta would be able to talk to them and become friends. "Hey Likeeta, I have an idea!", Aki said with a smile. Likeeta turned and looked at Aki, confused. \par \par \tab "I agree that you need to have some friends Likeeta because you are special and well, all four of you should get out more often so you can talk to other Neopets. The more you talk, the more faster you may become friends. Likeeta couldn't believe this. Had Aki gone mad or something? Aki would never let Likeeta or her brothers and sisters roam the streets of Neopia, let alone leave the front yard. (Yes, Aki and the Neopets live in a Neohome ) "Why are you saying that we should make friends with other Neopets when you never wanted this before Aki?" Likeeta asked.\par \par \tab Before, Aki had been worried about Likeeta's safety so they almost always stayed locked in there Neohome unless Aki was around to make sure the Neopets were safe. "I was worried about your safety before Likeeta, but that was very foolish of me, I know, so now I've decided that you all should have more freedom to go wherever you want." Aki said. Likeeta just kept staring in confusion because all Aki was talking about was friends and Likeeta was getting bored very fast. "Okay enough talk Aki-chan, lets go!!" Likeeta shouted in glee. \par \par \tab Likeeta told her brothers and sisters that she and Aki were going to go to the Neopian Park to hang out. The other Neopets didn't want to go along. Likeeta thought that they just were scared because they have to pass the dreaded Neopian Pound on the way there. After a few minuites, Aki and Likeeta were ready to head out to the park. Likeeta was still a puppy and this was her first time outside of the Neohome yard. She was very excited and wanted to get there as soon as she could.\par \par \tab "What are you going to do when we get there Aki?" Likeeta asked. Aki said that she would probably just read or take a nap. Likeeta thought that was silly of her to waste a whole day sleeping and reading a book. Aki just smiled and they continued on there way to the park.\par 


	4. Chapter 4

Adventures In Neopia

Chapter 4

Truth About the Pound

Aki and Likeeta continued to walk home. They live about a couple miles from the park. Likeeta kept deciding what she should do because she was tired of being stuck inside her Neohome and actually, she was tired of Aki. All Aki would do was try to convince her to not try to go to places that she wanted to go. Likeeta was getting furious now. All she wanted to do was to explore, was that so much to ask for?

They got home and Aki watched Likeeta as they walked. "I'm starting to worry about you now" she said. Likeeta ignored her. She had made up her mind that she was going to sneak out once Aki went to bed. Likeeta had thought about all the times Aki tried to keep her from having fun. Sure the park was okay but that was just because Aki wanted to go, otherwise she would've most likely said no, just like when Likeeta wanted to go to the Neopian Pound. But before she would actually sneak off there, she decided to ask her sister Ann, the Lupe if she knew about it.

"Actually, I was adopted from there" Ann told Likeeta. Likeeta was shocked because she had no idea. "How come Aki never told me?" Likeeta asked. Ann told her it was because she was worried that Likeeta would want to go there, which was the truth. "Honestly Likeeta, this is the craziest idea you have ever had." Ann said. Likeeta just smirked and said "Well I want to meet other Neopets and the pound just seems interesting." Ann was suprised, she never had heard of a Neopet that would "willingly" go to the Neopian pound. "Not alot of Neopets actually WANT to go there" Ann warned. Likeeta didnt really care. She was desperate to get away from Aki now.

"How come no one wants to go there?" Likeeta asked. Ann said it was because cruel owners would just abandon there Neopets and they'd be stuck there for eternity until someone had decided to adopt them. "Wow, thats awful" Likeeta said. She was now thinking of a new idea. She thought that maybe she could sneak in and rescue all of the abandoned Neopets. After all, it's not there fault there stuck there. Likeeta smiled, "I have an idea now." Ann was kind of nervous because anytime Likeeta had a plan, it usually backfired and something bad happens. "What would your plan be?" Ann asked. Likeeta told her the plan she had.

"That is the craziest idea ever!" Ann said suprised. Likeeta


End file.
